Tempered Phantasm
|kanji=焼幻 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shōgen |literal english=Tempered Phantasm |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kazuhide |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a technique developed by Kazuhide to modify various -based constructs after their initial manifestation. As such, it becomes possible to imbue the products of techniques like Invocation of Shadow Arms and Tamahagane with unique properties. Kazuhide utilizes this technique as a means to reproduce the vast amount of chakra induced effects he's analyzed with his in alternative manners. The technique is performed by manipulating the chakra composing the selected construct, altering its innate abilities. Furthermore, this can be done either while in direct contact or from a distance. Known Effects Chakra Absorption: Based off the multiple varieties of utilized around the world, Kazuhide developed a manner in which he could apply this effect to his chakra-based constructs. When applied to weapons their ability to cleave or pierce through an opponent's is greatly enhanced, absorbing a portion of the technique at the same time. Additionally, direct strikes against an opponent will siphon their energy as well. It should be noted that the chakra stolen in this manner is not naturally passed back to the user, due the fact that absorbing some types of chakra into the body could cause irreversible harm. The construct itself, usually in the form of a weapon, harbors the siphoned energy itself, severing the source's connection to it while simultaneously keeping from potentially harming the user. The chakra absorbed in this fashion can be utilized by the wielder of the weapon, releasing it in the form of various techniques in order to prevent an unnatural build up on energy in the weapon. In addition to allowing the user to conserve their own energy, releasing the absorbed chakra prevents the construct from being overloaded with too much foreign energy. Chakra Disruption: This variant is inspired by the utilized by some wielders of the . While not identical in function, Kazuhide was able to reproduce and imbue the chakra disruption ability into his own creations. This is accomplished by releasing pulses of unstable chakra from the item in question when in contact with an opponent. In doing so the target is unable, in most scenarios, to properly mold their own chakra. Also, they are stricken with a notable amount of disorientation and motor function impairment. Kazuhide has noted that these particular effects are ideal for capturing an individual alive. Chakra Flow Resistance: By observing the multitude of ways chakra from two different sources can interact with one another, Kazuhide produced an effect that prevents foreign chakra from being through his creations. While this doesn't necessarily prevent the object in question from being damaged from chakra-based assaults or being sealed in its entirety, it does prevent foreign chakra from passing through an effected item. For example, imbuing a weapon with this effect would prevent an opponent from channeling lightning across its surface to harm the practitioner. Additionally, items imbued with this effect cannot have seals placed directly on them. Cloaking Barrier: After encountering techniques such as and , and the tactical benefits of disrupting an opponent by interfering with their ability to visually perceive their opponent, Kazuhide devised a method to apply such an effect to designated items rather than himself. This was eventually accomplished by wrapping item in question in a -like shroud of chakra that renders the items invisible to the unaided eye. In doing so it becomes nearly impossible for most opponents to properly gauge the weapons specific position or natural characteristics. Combined with the fact that Kazuhide can generate weapons of varying sizes and shapes further prevents standard opposition from mounting a successful defense, let alone path towards counterattacking. Despite such weapons being invisible, their are means of countering the effect. The most effective of these is naturally awarded to those with dōjutsu, who can clearly visualize the object regardless of the shroud. Additionally, while high-tier would be able to recognize a mass of chakra is in effect, only those also using contact type sensing techniques would be able to decipher the item's dimensions. Those without the noted enhanced senses, who also haven't given up hope of facing the weaponry, are left with two options. The first, and likely impossible for most shinobi, is to strip away the barrier coating the weapon with some sort of method that directly targets chakra. Unfortunately, Kazuhide himself is wary to many of the potential methods and is more than willing to interrupt their performance. The second, and most strenuous method, is to slowly test the item's properties after repeated clashes. Upon violently striking another object the shrouded weapon will display a temporary burst of light around the point of contact. During this burst of light the barrier around the weapon is temporary displayed as what can best be described as a luminescent mist. Combined with a careful analysis of the wielder's movements it is not impossible for a skilled individual to develop a makeshift understanding of one of Kazuhide's armaments. Energy Transmission: Inspired once again by the chakra receivers utilized by Rinnegan wielders, this variation allows individuals to transfer chakra, or natural energy, between their various constructs or between themselves and specific conjured items. When combined with the other various abilities Kazuhide imbues into his armaments, this allows him to safely reroute energy about the battlefield as necessary. Light Manipulation: Utilized initially as an alternative to carrying , Kazuhide developed a variant which allows him to remotely convert a portion of the energy in his chakra-based constructs into light. Useful for both impromptu distractions or general illumination purposes, the duration and intensity of the radiant light can be controlled at will. At it's highest levels of brightness this technique can produce a level of luminosity that can potentially blind a target for several minutes after exposure. In addition to producing light, Kazuhide can also dim the surrounding light by siphoning a portion of the energy of photons that pass through the effected area. Developed as an overcomplicated manner of preventing the sunlight from disturbing his sleep, this variant to is accomplished by emitting an invisible field of chakra that collects some of a photons energy as it passes through. The collected energy is stored in the effected item, and can be used as an alternative source of energy for a variety of purposes. The most common use of the stored energy is to permit the chakra-based construct to persist indefinitely, utilizing sunlight to maintain its existence. Remote Detonation: Developed in response to observing , Kazuhide managed to create a method imbue any of his constructs with a remotely triggered explosive effect. This is accomplished by altering natural balance chakra's composition, resulting in a highly unstable form that violently explodes. The power of these detonations depends on the amount of chakra that the object in question is made of. For example, arrows formed through invocation possess an explosive content similar to a standard . Swords made with the same technique contain about five times the amount of chakra, and thus produce an explosion that much greater in strength. arrows, on the other hand, are usually ten times as chakra dense as the previously noted ones, making their explosions much more powerful in comparison. The destabilization, and subsequent explosive, effect can also be chained to targeted constructs of chakra other than the initial item. Thus, the user is able to even trigger the involuntary detonation of an opponent's techniques, which will produce varying results depending on the composition of the construct. It is through this chained effect that Kazuhide was once able to prematurely force the detonation of a , preventing it from reaching its intended target. :Remote Shattering: A variation of the remote detonation ability, Kazuhide is able to trigger items he's created to explode in the form of dense shards of chakra-based shrapnel. In doing so the range of his projectiles can be expanded in a much different manner than the standard explosive effect. Furthermore, it is possible to control the trajectory the shrapnel as they are released, making it possible to have a single projectile counteract several after splintering into multiple shards. When combined with the normal detonation ability the user is able design numerous unique explosive patterns to handle a number of diverse circumstances. Sensing Disruption: Developed as a method of avoiding detection during covert operations, Kazuhide can command his constructs to emit a field of chakra that masks those within from being located through chakra-based or similar techniques. Similar to the drawback of one's chakra signature, those within the field cannot utilize their own sensing abilities. The size of the field can be controlled by the user and will remain active without direct interaction from the practitioner. It should be noted that while both individuals within the field, and the field itself, are effectively invisible to shinobi, other methods of detection, such as and enhanced scent, are still effective. Telekinetic Manipulation: Produced in response to the unlikely, but dreadfully troubling possibility that his weapons would be used against him, and inspired by various users of the , Kazuhide developed a method which would allow him to manipulate the trajectory and position of his constructs. In addition to merely manipulating a weapon without direct contact, it also has permitted him to change the trajectory of his arrows as they are being fired through the air. When combined with the potentially supersonic speed of his projectiles, the ability to alter the path of said projectiles suddenly makes it nearly impossible for most opponents to react appropriately. Furthermore, he can utilize this variation of Tempered Phantasm to launch a volley of assorted weapons toward intended targets, increase the velocity of thrown projectiles to unnatural levels, or even independently manipulate countless shards of a shattered item. With nearly infinite applications, this sub-technique offers Kazuhide a new and unprecedented level of mastery of his items, while simultaneously making it nigh impossible for his creations to be wielded against him.